


New Beginnings

by wittyy_name



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Klance Secret Valentines Day Exchange 2021, M/M, Romance, Werewolf Keith, Witch Lance, klancevday2021, klvday2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/pseuds/wittyy_name
Summary: Lance runs a local witch shop, known for its Valentines Day love potions and good luck charms. The creation of those charms requires a little new moon ritual, spending the entire night up on the side of a mountain.This year, however, he's not alone. Not when his grumpy, not-quite-boyfriend insists on protecting him, even when the new moon is messing with his werewolf side.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 318





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [Yuniimay](https://twitter.com/yuniimay) for Valentine's Day! <33

The stars shine brightly, thousands of glittering speckles that dance across the dark expanse of the night sky. Whereas normally they might be drowned out by the city lights or the moon herself, tonight they are center stage. They revel and twinkle, bathing the earth in faint yet beautiful starlight. 

Lance sits in the center of a forest clearing, high up on the mountain side. The grass beneath him is thick and lush, rising up to tickle at his ribs. It billows in the breeze, rolling through the clearing like waves in the night. 

All around him, twine stretches like a spiderweb, criss-crossing in geometric patterns across the clearing. Strung taut from tree branch to tree branch. Stretched at different heights. Everywhere, except the center, where Lance sits alone, nothing but the sky above him. 

Hanging from the stretched twine are hundreds of silver ribbons, pinned evenly across the lengths of string. They shift in the breeze, rolling in waves with the grass below. They catch the faint starlight, absorbing it and harnessing it as their own, until they flow faintly— glittering, dancing, waving back to the stars and invisible moon above. 

Lance sits with his legs crossed and posture straight, head tilted back as his gaze idly sweeps across the constellations. He hums softly, weaving a melody between the rhythmic cant of cicadas and crickets. 

His mind wanders, content to simply bathe in the magic that seeps through the night. It’s always prevalent, a hum through the earth and the air, but tonight, it’s drawn toward him. Channeled into his little clearing by the spell he’s carefully woven. Caught and captured by the ribbons.

It’s a slow process— it’ll take all night— but it’s worth it. 

Still, as absent as his mind is, he’s immediately aware of the prickling at the edge of his consciousness. A nudge of warning. His instincts and magic alert him to a predator nearby— another creature of the night. 

He stiffens for only a moment before he recognizes it. He’s all too familiar with that warm, pulsing aura. The heat that nudges— stiff and begrudgingly affectionate— against his mind. 

Keith might have better senses— sight and smell and hearing— and he might be silent as a shadow when he stalks through the night, but Lance can feel him coming a mile away. 

Their souls are that entwined. 

He waits patiently, body still but mind alert, ears straining for the sound of soft shuffling steps making their way from the trees and into the clearing. He hears the momentary hesitation, no doubt taking in Lance’s glittering, silver ribbon web. 

He doesn’t turn until Keith steps up to his side, tilting his chin to take him in as he towers above. His ears are out, dark and furry shapes nestled in that wild mane of hair, more unkempt than usual. The silvery glow makes his skin shine like porcelain, though it’s pinched into an irritated scowl— brows furrowed and lips pursed in a little pout. He catches the peek of fangs. 

His arms are crossed over his chest, but Lance can see his claws. And behind him, this bushy black tail is stiff and alert. 

“Didn’t expect to see you out tonight,” Lance says softly, lips pulling into a small grin. It’s teasing and playful, but his heart flutters as Keith unceremoniously drops to the ground at his side.

Keith huffs, shoulders hunching. “Didn’t want to be out.”

“And yet you are.”

“That’s because  _ you _ insist on being out here.” He tilts his head, glaring sidelong at Lance. His dark eyes catch the light, shining sheens of gold. “You’re on werewolf territory.”

Lance shrugs, smirk coiling crooked. “Figured no wolves would be out tonight. And this is the best place for this spell.” He leans over, nudging Keith with his shoulder, butterflies in his stomach as Keith rocks away only to rock back, staying like that, shoulders pressed together. “Besides, I have you to protect me, right?”

He scoffs, rolling his eyes and looking away, gaze roaming to the forest beyond. 

He says nothing, but Lance knows he’s right. Keith, like most werewolves,  _ hates _ being out during the new moon. While a full moon gives them a surge of power that forces a full transformation, a new moon strips them of their control. It leaves them struggling to hide some of their wolfish characteristics and instincts, and tends to make them feel sickly and weak. It’s little wonder they tend to pull back from human society until the new moon passes. 

Keith is no exception, and yet here he is, out in the open, vulnerable despite being in his pack’s territory, all because his wolf instincts drive him to protect  _ Lance _ . 

It’s sweet and endearing, even though they both know Lance is plenty powerful on his own. 

In the silence, Lance goes back to humming, a soft chant that dances along with the fluttering ribbons. Keith says nothing, but his ears are perked forward and his eyes are alert, flashing gold whenever he picks up a sound or scent nearby. Soft growls rumble deep in his throat, teeth bared as animals— and other supernaturals— draw near, curious about the subtle funnel of magic Lance has created. 

None of them show themselves, however, though Lance isn’t sure if it’s because they’re wary of him or whether it’s because they heard Keith’s warning. 

Though given Keith’s little huffs of pride whenever another creature draws away, Lance is pretty sure Keith thinks it’s all his doing. 

Lance smiles softly to himself, allowing Keith to have this one. He reaches up to run his fingers through Keith’s hair— wild and soft, untangling easily as he cards through the knots. Keith stills, breath hitching softly as Lance begins to scratch behind his ears. 

Lance chuckles when he hears the soft sound of Keith’s tail wagging in the tall grass. 

“Shut up,” Keith grumbles, but leans into Lance’s side all the same.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You think loudly,” he huffs. “Why are you out here anyway.”

“Casting a ritual,” Lance says with a shrug.

Keith scoffs. “Obviously. Anyone on the mountain can feel you pulling energy towards here. Your magic is a beacon tonight.” He growls the last bit, eyes snapping to the shadows of the forest around them. “ _ Why _ are you casting a spell tonight of all nights?”

“You mean on the night where you feel like you’re least able to protect me?” Lance asks, overly sweet and playfully innocent. 

“Shut up,” Keith growls. He moves as if to shove Lance but just ends up leaning against him instead, head tilting to rest on his shoulder. “I can protect you just fine.”

“So you admit you’re out here to protect me?” Keith growls again, but it trails off, pitchy and high like a whine. Lance chuckles, but takes mercy on him. “The moon’s energy is a conduit for change.”

“Makes sense,” Keith mutters. “The moon controls our change.”

“Mmmm, sort of. Everyone assumes the moon is what causes the werewolf change, but it’s actually the sun  _ reflecting _ off the moon. The sun has energy of strength, instinct, and chaos. The full force of that shining off a prism of change, like the moon, is what forces your full moon transformation.” 

Lance lifts a hand, waving at the night sky filled with stars. “The new moon is the only time of month where the sun doesn’t touch the moon. Without the sun’s influence, the moon’s energy is pure, even if you can’t see it. There’s a pull to it. Magnetic and irresistable. It affects the tides and our lives, even if most people are too magic-blind to realize it.”

“Oh,” Keith breathes softly, and when Lance glances down at him, his brows are furrowed in thought. “So… why are you out here? Some moon spell?”

“Yeah,” Lance says on the end of a breathy laugh. “Some moon spell.” His hand slides down from Keith’s ear, rubbing the back of his neck for a moment before easing down his back. “The new moon represents new beginnings. I’m drawing the energy into these ribbons, and I’ll sell them in the shop as Valentine’s Day tokens. To draw new couples together. Give people a little luck.”

Keith’s tail finally stills, body going tense and wary. His head never leaves Lance’s shoulder, but it tilts, allowing his gaze to sweep across the clearing. “The ribbons…?”

“Mhmm…”

“You… gave me one of those last year?”

Lance’s lips quirk at the edges, tugged involuntarily upward before he can fight it back down. “I did.”

Keith sits up then, pulling back from Lance’s shoulder to look at him. His eyes shine gold in the night, brows pinched and lips pursed. “You gave me… a love token?”

Lance puts his hands on the grass behind him, leaning back. He stops fighting his smile, letting it unfurl across his lips in a lazy smirk. “I gave you a love potion, too. Remember that tea I gave you when you came into the shop? The same time I gave you the ribbon?” Lance’s smirk widens, eyes alight with mischief. “You said it tasted like ass.”

Keith startles, whole body jerking back, eyes widening and jaw falling open. His pretty lips part, showing little glimpses of his fangs. His ears perk forward, alert and focused, his body turning to face Lance more fully. “You— you  _ did _ ?” 

He sounds absolutely horrified, and Lance can’t help but throw his head back and laugh. “Oh my  _ god _ , Keith your  _ face _ .” He waves a placating hand at him. “Calm down, dude. Love potions aren’t like they are in the movies. Magic can’t force love like that. Love potions are more… subtle? I guess. They take down people’s walls and loosen them up. Make them more open to the possibility of love.” His hand goes back behind him, and he lolls his head to the side, eyes lidded as he smirks at Keith. “So, you know… a little potion to open your heart, a bonding ribbon to bring us closer together and start something new…”

Keith blinks rapidly, a scowl settling on his features as he scoffs. “I don’t remember feeling any magic.” He rolls his eyes, turning away. His arms cross tighter over his chest, hunching more like a disgruntled pup. “It must not work on werewolves,” he mutters.

Lance huffs out a short laugh, rolling his head to the other side, eyes twinkling. “Are you so sure?”

Keith’s eyes narrow, gazing at him warily from the corner of his eye. “What’d you mean?”

“As I recall, you insulted the tea, we laughed about it, you stood at the front desk with me for hours while we whispered about customers, and we definitely got a lot closer after that. A new beginning…?” 

Keith turns slowly, eyes widening as he does. He’s never been good at hiding his thoughts. His one defense is that scowl, and once that slips, Lance has the immense pleasure of watching realization sink in. 

And with it, his grin widens. “I also asked you on a date, but I don’t think you noticed.”

“A  _ date _ ?” Keith says, sounding mildly strangled and definitely distraught. 

“Yup. When I offered to take you to a cafe to get some tea that actually tasted good? That was meant to be a date.”

“Oh…” 

Despite the darkness, Keith’s pale skin is illuminated by the silvery glow from the ribbons, catching the invisible moonlight and shining it back. They ignite his face, his features shining in sharp relief, eyes glowing like golden fire. And the illumination gives Lance a perfect view of the pretty red flush that surges to his cheeks. 

“Are we…” He trails off, glancing away for a moment and licking his lips before looking back, head tilted and gazing up at Lance shyly through his lashes. His voice is low and hoarse, uncertain as he treads into uncharted territory. “Are we… dating…?”

Lance tilts his head back, eyes on the stars as he hums. “No,” he says decisively. “I think dating would require both people to be aware of it.”

“Oh… right…” Keith looks away, gaze drawn to the ground, brows pinched. 

He normally can’t surprise Keith, not with those sharp senses of his. But he must be lost in thought, because as Lance reaches out and brushes the back of his knuckles along one sharp cheekbone, Keith startles. His body jerks, pulling away only briefly before realizing what the touch is, and then he leans into it, turning his head to face Lance more fully as Lance’s knuckles drift across his skin. He catches some of that wild hair, pushing it away from his face. 

He cups Keith’s jaw, and Keith shudders, leaning and nuzzling into the touch. His eyes drift closed for a moment— posture and arms loosening— before they blink open slowly, watching Lance intensely, golden gaze lidded. 

“But, you know…” Lance says softly, thumb brushing along his cheekbone. “We could be.”

Keith’s eyes are molten as he searches Lance’s face, his expression so— awed, rough angles softened, staring at Lance like he’s still processing—  _ processing— _ disbelieving— and then something clicks into place. Lance sees the moment his gaze hardens, expression steeling into the wild determination that he’s come to know and love. The hard look of a predator setting his sights on his prey— 

And then he’s surging forward, capturing Lance’s lips in a kiss that’s as fierce as it is eager. Uncoordinated and rough, noses bumping and Keith’s fangs biting at Lance’s bottom lip. And still he presses forward, undeterred, one hand resting on the ground to steady himself while the other reaches forward, wrapping around the back of Lance’s neck to pull him into it— as if Lance would ever dream of moving away.

But it’s clear that Keith is kissing with his wolf brain without human finesse. 

With a huff of amusement, Lance tilts his head, using the hand cupping Keith’s jaw to maneuver him just right— until their mouths are aligned  _ just right _ . He playfully nips at Keith’s lips, and Keith signs into the kiss, deepening it and melting into him until Lance is falling backwards—

Keith pushes him into the tall grass, hovering over him, hands holding him close, exploring his mouth. He’s no less intense, but the desperate roughness mellows out, easing into something gentler— softer— tender and intimate. 

Lance sighs into him, arching his back and wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders. 

His body is warm and solid. The magic of his werewolf blood sings through his veins. Lance can feel it calling to him, humming where they touch, drawing him in with its hypnotic song. It tugs at his own magic, dancing and twining together— sparking and crackling along Lance’s skin and sizzling out along the ground— catching in charged arcs along the blades of grass— surging across the clearing like a pulsing wave.

He feels the moon’s pull— feels the night calling to them both— the ribbon ritual already making this space an epicenter of natural energy— Lance shivers with it, clinging to Keith as the moon uses him as a conduit for magic— for change— taking what he’s feeling and pulsing it through him to soak into the ribbons. 

When their lips part, Lance’s eyes open slowly— breath catching in his throat—

Keith hovers over him, propped up on his elbows. His cheeks are flushed, lips red and parted in a wolfish smirk. His eyes are lidded, pupils blown wide to swallow the gold of his irises. His dark hair is wild and unkempt, ears honed in on Lance.

And all around them, the clearing is  _ ignited _ . 

The ribbons glow brightly, waving in silvery strips to chase away the shadows. The long grass crackles with little sparks of blue and red, pulsing from the ground and along their stalks. As each blade of grass waves in the breeze, they toss up little sparks— motes of light that dance around the air like fireflies— blue and red until they collide, making crackles of violet that drift away into the air, rising up to lose themselves amongst the stars. 

It backdrops Keith, silhouetting him with a collision of starlight and magic. 

He’s wild. 

He’s predatory.

He’s smug.

He’s— “Beautiful,” Lance whispers, fingers combing through Keith’s hair. He growls, low and playfully, leaning into Lance’s touch and absolutely preening. Behind him, his tail wags happily— an adorable fact that Lance knows will embarrass him if he points it out. 

Keith leans back down, nosing along Lance’s cheek. A touch so feather light that Lance’s eyes flutter closed, head arching back, lips searching— “Maybe there’s something to this moon thing,” Keith whispers, breath hot against Lance’s lips. “New beginnings.”

Lance’s hands tighten in his hair, pulling Keith down those last few inches. “New beginnings,” he mumbles like a promise, sealing their lips together once more.

* * *

He stays awake throughout the night, keeping a constant vigilance on his ritual and keeping his body open as a conduit for the moon’s energy. 

Keith, though he gave it a valliant and adorable effort, doesn’t manage to stay awake. He ends up curled around Lance’s back, caging and cradling him in. His body heat chases off the chill of the night, and Lance happily settles back against him, idly running his fingers through Keith’s hair and petting the soft fur of his ears. 

And as the sun rises over the horizon, Lance rises with it. Body stiff and sore, he stretches for a moment simply breathing in and letting out a satisfied breath, before setting to work. He meticulously collects all the ribbons, folding each one carefully before tucking them away. He unties the twine, rolling it into a ball before putting it away. 

And lastly, gathering his bags, he tilts his head to the rising sun, mumbling a farewell to the moon and closing the ritual. 

All at once, no longer a live wire for the elements, his body slumps with exhaustion. Trudging over to Keith, he falls to his knees, reaching out to shake Keith none too gently. “ _ Keeeeith _ ,” he whines. “Keith, wake up.”

Keith mumbles, brow furrowing as he tries to roll away. His wolfish features have receded with the sunrise, leaving him no less beautiful but definitely more human. 

“Oh, no you don’t. Wake up.  _ Keeeith _ .” 

He groans, eyes fluttering open as he rolls onto his back. He squints against the light, but his face softens when he looks up at Lance.

“Hey,” he mumbles, voice thick with sleep.

“Hey, yourself.” Lance reaches out, tucking his hair behind his ear, only for Keith to catch his hand and turn his head, pressing a kiss to his palm. His breath hitches, but his smile can’t be stopped. “Get up. I’m tired, and I need my wolfy boyfriend to carry me home so we can cuddle in my bed.”

_ That _ wakes him up, and Keith’s smile is  _ dazzling _ in the morning light.

He carries Lance on his back, long steps carrying them quickly through the forest and back towards the city. Lance falls asleep with his head on Keith’s shoulder, feeling his heartbeat where they’re pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> To learn more about me and my writing, please visit my social media! I'm most active on twitter. 
> 
> ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★  
>  **DO NOT** repost this fic anywhere. This means _you_ wattpad users.  
> ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★
> 
>  **My Social Media:** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WittyyName), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/wittyy_name/), [Tumblr](http://www.wittyy-name.tumblr.com)


End file.
